It has been so far thought to accumulate or conserve energy without loss in the form of a rotation and suchlike for use in various types of systems such as a power generating system or other auxiliary rotation devices. A rotation device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has been known as one example of a technique for sustaining rotation.
Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 08-61214A discloses the rotation device comprising a rotary shaft (output axis), a rotor (shaft) attached to the rotary shaft, an elongated slide weight (heavy weight) freely slidable in the axial direction of the rotor, and a circular guide (guiding member) having a function to make the rotational orbit of the slide weight revolving about the rotary shaft eccentric to the axial center of the rotary shaft. The rotation device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 08-61214A serves to rotate the output axis through the use of the principle of leverage, in which the rotational orbit of the heavy weight associated with the rotation of the output axis restricted by the circular guide member is made eccentric to the axial center of the output axis, so that the downward rotating moment of the heavy weight becomes larger than the upward rotating moment of the heavy weight.